Technological Field
The present invention relates to technology for processing video.
Background Technology
Various technologies have been proposed for processing a plurality of recorded data, each including audio and video, and that record a common recording subject have been proposed in the prior art. For example. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2015-100103 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses technology for acquiring respective audio data recording a common subject from a plurality of terminal devices and mutually synchronizing the plurality of audio data with each other to thereby generate new audio data.